Truth Be Told
by rclarkie16
Summary: A quest for answers brought Shiloh to Beacon Hills, but a vicious alpha, an unpleasant face from her past, and the puppy dog-eyed boy who asks her for help is what makes her stay. The question is, will she live long enough to get those answers?
1. Prologue

**Hello TW lovers! As we are all sadly aware, the series ended a couple months ago and I have been seriously lost without it, so I decided to publish this pic that I've been thinking about for awhile. I know a lot of people do OC stories, but I really think this one will be unique. So please take a read and tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Leaves crunched as a figure moved through the woods at a swift pace, carrying a backpack and panting wildly as it made it's way through the underbrush. Four paws hitting the ground in a synchronized beat as it got closer to its destination.

As it reached a clearing, a bright beam of moonlight shone onto the creature, revealing it to be a large silver wolf, eyes a glowing light blue. On the other side of the clearing, was what used to be a large house, but now looked like it had burned down and the entire roof had been ripped off, the smell of ash still lingering in the air.

For a moment, the wolf seemed to shrink in on itself, before shifting into an upright position, fur disappearing to reveal light, pink skin underneath. Bones creaked, changing shape and growing up, the animal taking a bipedal form and revealing itself to be a teenage girl.

"This must be it." The girl, possibly sixteen and standing about five foot three, spoke softly to herself. "Laura said she had something else to take care of before getting here" She sighed, running a hand through her dark blonde hair and inspecting the place. "Let's just hope it doesn't take too long, this place doesn't really give off warm and fuzzy vibes."

 _At least then I'll be able to get answers as to why my pack was mercilessly slaughtered,_ She thought to herself, picking up her bag and making her way into the condemned building.

 _Welcome to Beacon Hills, Shiloh._

* * *

A week had gone by and Laura had not shown up, calling Shiloh from a burner phone and telling her she would be a while longer; and, that Shiloh should register at Beacon Hills High School as to keep up an image, and not attract attention since teens her age were required by law to attend school.

Shiloh was not thrilled in the slightest, but nonetheless forged Laura's signature on the school forms, claiming that the women was her aunt.

Her first day at Beacon Hills High was definitely interesting, to say the least.

Since her visit to the town was not planned, she started school a couple weeks into February, meaning that they had just started their second semester and she hadn't missed much in terms of school work.

On the other hand, being the new girl was something she despised deeply. Shiloh wanted to keep a low profile and showing up mid school year wasn't the greatest way to do that. It didn't matter, though, once she got answers she would be gone.

In retrospect, maybe unknowingly befriending the Queen Bee of the school was not the greatest way to do that, and pissing off the star of the lacrosse team who happened to be said girl's boyfriend had not been the smartest idea either.

She'd met Lydia in their chemistry class, where the strawberry blonde had insulted her outfit choice, claiming her jacket was last season. The werewolf had honestly not cared until the boy behind them had snorted, and made a snide comment about the girl being a bitch.

Then, Shiloh had promptly mixed together a few chemicals that she was not supposed to and placed them on the desk, where the confused boy had picked it up to examine it and ended up in an explosion of colors. He was sent to the nurses office with no physical injuries, but a damaged ego.

Greenberg hadn't bothered her after that.

"Thanks." Lydia murmured, a half smile formed on her glossed lips. "I'm Lydia."

"Shiloh," The girl smirked in return, holding out her hand and watching Lydia eye it in concern before daintily shaking it, "and don't mention it, it was my pleasure."

Their introduction was cut short as the teacher, Mr Harris, cleared his throat. "Ms. Grant, principals office, now."

Meeting his glare, Shiloh stood calmly before sliding the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "Well, that's my cue." She received a small wave from her lab partner before she left for the office.

She'd received one week's worth of detention before being sent to her next class and at lunch, she was invited to sit with Lydia, her boyfriend and a bunch of students. Her plans of laying low dying when she realized she wouldn't be able to keep up the loner act.

Unfortunately, the werewolf had made the mistake of insulting Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend after she laughed when he'd introduced him as the star of the lacrosse team. He had then informed her how important lacrosse was and she replied that it was just a soccer with sticks.

They argued for a while, before Lydia pushed herself between them and started chatting to Shiloh about all the ins and outs of Beacon Hills, the girl listening intently due to the fact that this info was actually helpful.

The semester droned on, and Shiloh had cemented herself as an important person at the school after the first week and Lydia had proclaimed they were best friends. As it turned out Lydia was not the airhead she pretended to be and was actually incredibly smart besides the fact that she was dating an asshole.

Soon, school was out and Laura still hadn't called. Shiloh was getting worried and spent most the summer distracting herself by hanging out with Lydia and doing lots of shopping to 'improve her wardrobe; as the other girl had put it, and annoying the hell out of Jackson.

Two days before school was supposed to start back up again, Shiloh received a text from an unknown number.

 _Be there tonight. Derek's coming too._

 _-L_

It could only be one person.

Laura.

Shiloh's chest was filled with equal amounts of elation and dread. On one hand, she was finally going to get some answers, but on the other, what was she supposed to do once she got them? How was she going to come to terms with the massacre of her pack?

Also, she wasn't looking forward to seeing the alpha's younger brother, who the single time they met, had been rude and abrasive. Shiloh hadn't taken that well and had returned all his snide comments with ones of her own. If not for his sister, they might have torn each other apart, literally.

It didn't matter though, because Laura never showed up.

* * *

Shiloh had started searching for the alpha as soon as she realized she wasn't going to show up. Laura being late was not something that she was known for, so it was understandable that the young omega was worried.

Before she could even pick a direction, a terrible noise echoed around the forest, rattling her bones. It was coming from her left and a twinge in her gut told her that it had something to do with Laura, so without thinking it through, she took off in the direction it had come from.

Her eyesight turned red as her face and hands shifted, her breath coming out in gasps as she ran as fast as she could.

The scene that greeted her was not what she had expected.

A giant, snarling beast was hovering over something, its form lupine in shape, but that was where the similarities ended. It was covered in long stringy hair, skin looking like it had a serious case of mange. Instead of standing on all fours, it had more of a bipedal stance with its back hunched over.

Shiloh immediately took a step back but it was too late. The thing had already heard her. Its head whipped around, glowing red eyes meeting hers and lips pulled up in a snarl. The color of it's eyes revealing it to be an alpha.

It had to be some kind of werewolf, one that Shiloh had never seen before. The awful noise sounded again and she realized that it had come from the creature in front of her, the beast howling.

Were there more? Shiloh didn't think so because there were only two scents in the air besides her own.

Laura and the monster in front of her.

The alpha took a menacing step toward her, the blood on it's fangs glistening in the moonlight, sticks crunching under it's massive weight, but that wasn't what caused Shiloh to let out a scream of terror.

It was the top half of a body she could finally see lying by the creature's feet.

 _It was Laura._

The sight was so grotesque that Shiloh had doubled over, the contents of her stomach spewing up and splashing against the ground. The creature snarled once more and readied itself to leap before its head turned to the left and it let out a growl of frustration.

Shiloh met its eyes once more before the werewolf took of and left her alone with the body, well half the body.

Now that she had nothing left to expel from her stomach, the girl took a couple shaky steps forward before collapsing next to Laura, the only person who wanted to help her after he pack was killed, the only one who could give her answers.

She was reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes when something hit her head on, large hands wrapping around her throat.

" _What did you do?"_ A gruff voice demanded harshly, the grip around her neck tightening with each word, nails cutting into her skin.

"N-nothing!" Shiloh gasped, struggling to pull the hands off of her, " _Derek! Let go!"_

It wasn't her pleas that got Derek to stop, it was the scent that drifted through his nose, "Who else was here?"

"I don't know! I heard it howl and I came to check it out!" She sat up as soon as the older werewolf had released her, gasping. "It had already k-," The girl couldn't bring herself to say 'kill', instead choosing to go with, "It was huge Derek! I've never seen anything like it! It was a werewolf, an alpha!"

The pain in Derek's eyes morphed to anger and confusion as he looked up to meet her gaze, "Which way did it go?"

"Derek, you can't-,"

"Just tell me which way and get the hell back to the house," He cut her off, his huge form looming over hers, "I can't have you getting in the way."

"But, Derek, you didn't see it!"

All his patience gone, the man grabbed Shiloh by the shoulders, shaking her roughly, "Shiloh! Which way?"

"East." She breathes, her shock preventing her from fighting him, "Towards the road."

Immediately, he released her, letting her drop to the ground and sparing her one last, "Go," before taking off in the direction she'd told him. Shiloh stood shakily, meeting Laura's unseeing eyes one last time before turning around and heading back to the desolate Hale house.

She had lost both the only person who cared about her and the only one who knew the answer to who killed her pack and why. The only thing Shiloh remembered from that night was the blonde women who had pointed a gun at her head.

Hours later, Derek returned to the Hale house, interrogated her for all the information she had, before storming off once more in search of the creature.

Before, the only thing keeping here in Beacon Hills was her quest for answers, but now she needed to figure out who the alpha was and avenge Laura.

* * *

Things quickly went from bad to worse.

Since Derek was too busy chasing the thing that had killed his sister, and Shiloh had barely moved from the mattress she had been sleeping on in one of the only intact rooms in the house, neither of them had thought to move the body.

So it came to no surprise that a couple of joggers had come across it the next afternoon, calling the police and starting a search because the had only stumbled upon half.

The _lower half._

To be frank, Derek's perpetual sour mood intensified when he explained the situation to Shiloh, implying that she should have made herself useful and taken care of it.

"What did you expect me to do, Derek?" Her voice raised with every word, hands clenched on the stair railing, feeling it splinter beneath her supernatural strength. "Add another tally to the amount of bodies I've buried in the past year? She was _your_ sister!"

He refused to meet her eyes, instead choosing to glare at the wall behind her head, "I just thought since you claimed you were sticking around you would try to help."

"If you would let me help you track the alpha, then maybe I could actually help." Shiloh argued, before adding, "Plus, school starts tomorrow and unfortunately, I have to keep up an appearance. We can't all go gallivanting around the forest at all hours of the night chasing dangerous creatures." She lowered her voice when his glare turned into more of a grimace, "Look, I know we don't get along, but I will help you if you let me, Derek. I cared about her too, you know."

It's silent for a moment as Derek contemplated her words, "Fine," He sighed out, forcefully, "but you do what I tell you, alright?"

"I don't think that's going to work, sour puss." The girl smirked, remembering their track record when working together, "No offense, but you're probably going to need to develop some team building skills before we take down the Alpha."

He doesn't answer, deciding to remain silent and use his sharp glare to speak for him, making it very clear he was not amused by her joke.

Shiloh shrugged as she trudged back up the stairs, knowing very well tomorrow was going to be rough due to both, the fresh grief from Laura's death and dealing with Jackson when he acted like an ass because of lacrosse tryouts.

"Shiloh," She paused at the top of the staircase when Derek called her, turning her head to the side even though she could have heard him anywhere in the house. "Keep an eye out in school, tomorrow, and if you hear anything, tell me as soon as possible."

"Aye, aye, captain!" Rolling her eyes and mock saluting him before continuing to bed, knowing full well she wasn't going to be taking orders from anyone. She had no alpha and no pack, so she wasn't required to follow anyones rules.

She made her own.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of Truth Be Told!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, sadly.**

* * *

Beacon Hills High was buzzing with activity the minute Shiloh had stepped foot on campus. Since she didn't have a car, and she couldn't tell Lydia where she lived when she offered her a ride, she was forced to use the only mode of transportation she had.

Her feet.

It was less than a twenty minute walk and if she ran, ten, but she arrived right on time for a strawberry blonde to swoop down upon her, brimming with questions.

"Shiloh!" Lydia admonished after scanning her attire, "While I'm pleased you were able to pick out an acceptable outfit without me, I would have appreciated a response to my texts last night."

At least Shiloh had the decency to fake a sheepish look, "Sorry, I broke my charger and the only other one I have, I left in my locker last semester." While she's never been a fan of lying, the habit is a necessary one for a werewolf to develop if they wanted to keep the secret.

"Whatever! Let's hurry up! I want to see Jackson before class starts!"

Lydia gripped Shiloh by the wrist and begun dragging her toward the main entrance of the school. "Do we have too? I mean, we could go watch paint dry and that would be just as interesting." The glare she got in return quickly shut her up. If she was scared of anything, it was Lydia Martin on a rampage.

The other girl kept talking about some cute shirt she bought the other day when a boy, Stiles, if Shiloh remembered right, tried to greet her.

"…Since the birth of Lydia Martin," He sighed out as they passed, "Hey Lydia, you look-"

But Shiloh had stopped listening, because a familiar scent wafted through her nose, one she had only known since two days ago.

 _The Alpha_.

Her head snapped around to look back at Stiles and the boy beside him, Scott, her memories reminded her. She scanned both of them quickly, and if she wasn't a werewolf, she would have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

The scent was faint, but it was coming from Scott, the same musky smell she had encountered two nights ago. It was also accompanied by a stronger, less musky smell of werewolf, but that couldn't be.

Scott wasn't a werewolf. She would have known if he was.

 _Which meant_.

Shiloh took another deep breath before she slipped through the doors with Lydia.

 _Blood._

There was only one explanation that the omega could think of as the door closed and she couldn't see him anymore.

The Alpha had bitten Scott and he was now a werewolf.

 _Derek was gonna love this._

Her only problem was the girl who was still pulling her in the direction of her boyfriend's locker. Luckily, Shiloh's locker was in another hallway and she had a convenient excuse lined up to escape.

"Hey, Lydia?" The other girl stopped talking long enough to make a hum of acknowledgment, "I'm gonna go grab my charger now, I really should text my aunt." Even mentioning Laura so casually made her heart hurt.

"Okay then," Lydia shrugged, releasing her with ease and waving her off, "I'll just see you in fourth."

Shiloh mumbled an agreement before making a beeline to the girls bathroom, first making sure she was alone and then dialing the number Derek had given her before she left that morning.

 _"What?"_

"Wow, someone's extremely chipper this morning." She commented dryly, "Who pissed in your cheerios?"

" _I don't have time for this, Shiloh._ " His voice hardened, _"Did you actually need something or are you just trying to annoy me?"_

"Okay, maybe you wouldn't like to know that some boy is a werewolf and covered in the Alpha's scent."

 _"What kid?"_ Shiloh can tell he's getting pissed because she can hear his frown on the other side of the call.

"His name is Scott, I think his last name is McCall," She placed a finger to her chin in thought, "he definitely wasn't a werewolf before."

 _"I'll look into it."_

Shiloh, frustrated with his vagueness, asked, "Do you want me to do anything?"

 _"No."_

Her phone beeped, alerting her to the fact that Derek had hung up on her, "Well that was just another pleasant conversation with Derek Hale." She remarked sarcastically, shoving the device into her back pocket and pulling her bag further up her shoulder.

The bell rang, but months of practice had made her immune to the deafening noise, or at least, not wince every time it went off.

Her first class was English, so she headed to the designated classroom and froze in the doorway.

Of course Scott McCall was there, along with Stiles.

 _Well,_ she thought, _maybe this is a good thing. Screw Derek and his rules, I'm going to make sure McCall doesn't hurt anyone or himself._

With that in mind, she made her way over to the opposite side of the room, finding an empty desk near the back where she could watch the boy, unnoticed. She placed her bag down by her feet after getting out her notebook.

She wasn't really planning on taking notes, she would just get Lydia to give them to her since she took the class last year, but she didn't need to attract the teachers attention with an empty desk. So, while he started talking about the murder and police, she watched Scott because in reality, she knew more than both the teacher and police, combined.

The loud ringing of a phone was something she was used to, which meant that only Scott jumped when it sounded. He looked around frantically while she watched, not aware that they were the only ones that could hear it and that it wasn't even coming from the classroom.

He must have figured it out, because he turned to look out the window at the source, a girl on the phone with her mom, if Shiloh understood correctly. She was more interested in Scott's reaction, but did hear the girl mutter something about a pen before turning her attention back to the boy.

Scott's head moved slowly from the window to the classroom door, and it reminded Shiloh of when an owl turned its head all the way around.

Thankfully, she didn't have long to entertain that image, because the door opened and in walked the principle, followed by the girl from outside, Scott watching her like a hawk. If she was being honest, the unblinking gaze Scott had trained on the girl kinda freaked her out but she was willing to chalk it up to the new werewolf senses.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent," The principle, Shiloh never learned his name, even though she had visited him plenty of times, announced. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Argent.

The surname sounded eerily familiar, but Shiloh couldn't place it. Even so, she took a moment to study the new girl.

She was pretty, tall, taller than Shiloh, with long, curly brown hair, fair skin and light brown eyes. Not to mention, that she was wearing an outfit that would definitely please Lydia. She waved shyly before making her way to the only empty desk.

Right behind Scott.

Shiloh sighed in exasperation before covering her eyes with her right hand when he had awkwardly handed Allison a pen. Thankfully, she just looked slightly weirded out before beaming and thanking the boy and focusing on the teacher.

Forty more minutes went by until class was dismissed.

The only person she knew in her third period was Danny Malealani. He was Jackson's best friend and that was basically the only fault he had. Everyone loved Danny, including Shiloh, who may have had a crush on him during her first couple of weeks at Beacon.

"You coming to tryouts after school?" Danny asked her as they left the classroom together.

She let out a loud laugh, "Like I have a choice. Lydia drags me to every game and practice when she can. I mean, I love watching you all get the crap kicked out of you, but I don't enjoy all the showboating I have to endure from Jackson."

"It's not that bad," He winced at his own words, "okay, he may gloat a lot, but he has some redeeming qualities."

"Whatever you say Danny boy." Shiloh pat him on the shoulder as they continued down the hallway. "I'll see you after school."

Danny waved while giving her a devilish smile, before turning the corner and departing for his next class.

"Ughhhhhh," Shiloh groaned quietly to herself, "why couldn't he be straight?"

Her next class was physics, which she shared with Lydia, the other girl scaring her assigned partner into switching with Shiloh's, so that they could once again be partners. Shiloh had scolded her for terrifying random students but Lydia cared very little about it.

History was her last class of the day, and the new girl, Allison, and Scott's friend Stiles,—Shiloh still didn't understand why he was called Stiles when his last name was Stillinski, but she didn't dwell on it—were in that class, too. Nothing interesting happened and Shiloh had come to terms with the fact that she'd have to endure a stupid lacrosse practice once more since Derek refused to tell her anything and she hadn't heard from him since that morning.

The bell rang and she quickly made her way to her locker, then searched the halls for Lydia, finding the girl chatting with Allison Argent.

The last name still felt strangely familiar to her.

"There you are!" Lydia exclaimed, startling the brunette standing next to her. "Allison, this is Shiloh, one of the only other people here worth getting to know."

"Wow, thanks for the amazing introduction, Lydia. It's amazing how you can compliment me, while simultaneously insulting the rest of the school." Shiloh leaned her shoulder against the row of lockers, before holding out her hand to the new girl, "Nice to meet you."

Allison gripped her hand delicately, tilting her head to the side as she looked her over, "Aren't you in my first and seventh periods?"

"Guilty as charged," The werewolf admitted, studying the girl closely for anything that could raise a red flag.

"I was just telling Allison that her choice in clothing is impeccable." Lydia gestured to the jacket the girl was wearing, "She might just replace you as my new best friend."

Allison's face flushed and she shook her head frantically, "Oh no! I'm not replacing anybody!"

Shiloh laughed before giving the other girl a reassuring grin, "Don't worry, I've been trying to get away from that one for months!"

Both girls shared another laugh at Lydia's expense and the girl huffed in annoyance, making Allison apologize meekly before Shiloh assured her Lydia wasn't actually offended.

Of course, Jackson had chosen that minute to announce his presence, "Replace Shiloh? I vote for that option." He smirked like he had made the burn of the century.

The girl in question raised her fist with a menacing smile of her own, "And I vote for neutering Jackson."

Their eyes locked and neither would look away, refusing to let the other win in any way, shape or form. "Don't worry," Lydia sighed, seeing Allison's nervous look, "they do this at least three times a week. It's a very normal occurrence, unfortunately."

"Okay." Allison let out an awkward laugh, nerves calmed slightly at the other girl's words.

Rolling her eyes at their childish behavior, Lydia shoved each of them back a couple of steps and in doing so, effectively broke their eye contact.

"Allison just moved from San Francisco," The girl continued after both her friend and boyfriend were finished, "isn't that interesting?"

Jackson nodded in the way that he usually does when he has started to tune his girlfriend out, while Shiloh perked up, asking the girl to tell her about it. Allison shyly obliged and began telling both girls all about the places she has lived before.

"So!" Lydia leant against her boyfriend, arms crossed, "This weekend, there's a party."

"A party?"

Now that there was something that interested Jackson, he jumped right back into the conversation, "Yeah, Friday night."

In that moment, Shiloh had caught sight of Scott down the hall, staring wistfully at the girl next to her, looking every part the creepy stalker.

"Uh, I can't," The way her heart beat slightly faster alerted Shiloh to the fact that Allison was lying, but she honestly couldn't blame her because she didn't want to go either but Lydia was forcing her to. "its family night this Friday. Thanks for asking."

"You sure?" Jackson pressed, "I mean, everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?"

Shiloh could not help herself and let out a loud snort that turned into full on laughter when Jackson looked as if he were constipated. Allison just eyed the werewolf in confusion, not sure what she missed.

"Football's a joke in Beacon," Jackson clarifies, "the sport here is lacrosse."

 _Here we go,_ Shiloh thought as the arrogant teen started giving her the rundown of how great he was. Before she knew it, Jackson and Lydia had roped Allison into watching the practice, and even though the girl had protested, she couldn't stand up to Lydia's demanding nature.

"Hey Lydia, why don't you and Jackson go ahead? Allison and I will meet you guys there." Shiloh stopped the girl from dragging Allison behind herself and Jackson. "I forgot my phone in my locker."

Lydia shrugged before taking her boyfriend's hand and letting him lead her out the doors.

"So," Allison drawled out after a minute of silence, "where's your locker?"

Shiloh looked up, confused for a moment, before a smile graced her lips, "Oh, I really didn't forget my phone," She waved the object in question around, revealing that she had it the entire time. "I just thought I'd give you a moment to breathe before Lyds overwhelmed you."

"Oh! Thanks, I guess I'm not very good at a poker face." Allison laughed, smiling warmly as they started walking towards the exit, "I was super nervous that I wouldn't meet anyone today and that I 'd eat lunch in the bathroom for the entire semester."

Shiloh laughed and shook her head, noticing that Scott and Stiles had disappeared in her peripheral. "You don't have to worry about that now. Once Lydia gets her claws in you, there's no going back."

"So, how did you two become friends?"

"I transferred here last year during second semester and we clicked after I blew up a chemical solution in some guy's face." At first, Allison looked doubtful at the other girl's words, but when her serious face didn't waver, the new girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously?" She asked, reminding Shiloh of a baby deer, "Why?"

Smiling at the memory, she responded with, "Well, he called Lydia a bitch, so why not?"

"You seem like a really protective friend." The taller of the two observed as they spotted Lydia waving them down by the bleachers, "That's really admirable."

"Thank you," Shiloh grinned knowing that her overprotectiveness was something that came from being a werewolf. "If you stick around long enough, you'll probably see for yourself." Up ahead, the girls could see a bunch of boys warming up on the field.

The obvious promise of friendship seemed to put an even happier skip in Allison's step, but Shiloh had stopped paying attention when she spotted a certain boy named Scott McCall on the field with Stiles.

As the three girls stepped up onto the bleachers, Shiloh overheard Scott saying that he was planning on playing which baffled her.

Was he planning on tearing the rest of the team apart?

Maybe Lydia forcing her to the practice was not a mistake because now she had a newborn werewolf to babysit. She watched as Coach threw a helmet and stick at Scott and told him to play goal, causing her to let out the breath of air that had been stuck in her throat.

All Scott had to do was catch the ball, so no one would get hurt.

"Who is that?" Allison questioned, eyes locked on the boy who had stared at her the entire day.

"Him?" Lydia tilted her head to the side, "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in our english class," The girl pointed at herself and Shiloh.

Shiloh was too busy watching the McCall boy to contribute much to the conversation, and really, Scott was paying more attention than she was.

Too bad the shrill blow of a whistle damaged both their eardrums. A bell Shiloh could handle, but whistles were extremely painful no matter how hard she practiced.

"That's Scott McCall," Both girls turned to Shiloh, who was still wincing in pain, "I'm pretty sure he was on the team last year."

"Oh," Lydia shrugged, not in the least bit impressed.

Allison, on the other hand, noticed the wincing and asked the girl if she was okay.

"I'm fine, its just a headache," Shiloh waved her off before they both turned their attention to the lacrosse field, just in time to see Scott take a ball straight to the head. _Maybe this might go better than I thought._

The next player took a shot and the ball went directly into the pocket of Scott's stick and every play after that did, too.

Never to be outdone, Jackson stepped up, looking like a man on a mission. The entirety of the field got extremely silent as the captain rushed the boy in goal, launching the ball at top speed towards him.

…only for him to catch it.

In front of the girls, Stiles jumped up and around like an excited child, exclaiming that his best friend just did that. Meanwhile Allison and Lydia clapped, while Shiloh just looked on with disapproval. She didn't think that Scott should be using his new abilities to cheat in lacrosse.

Lydia even jumped up to cheer, if only to piss off Jackson and make him jealous. It was easy to tell because Shiloh watched the girl turn and give her boyfriend a fake innocent look.

* * *

Once the practice had ended, Shiloh had said goodbye to Lydia and Allison, once again politely declining a ride home from the former. Instead of walking, though, she took a short cut through the woods and ran back to the Hale house in order to see whether or not Derek had managed to find any leads.

Only, Derek wasn't there, but his scent was fresh, so she followed it through the woods until she found him standing behind a tree.

"What are you doing?"

She tried to stifle a giggle when the man jumped, but it was hard considering Derek barely ever seemed to show any emotion other than anger, so she reveled in it.

Quickly he pulled her behind the tree with a scowl, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I asked first," She struggled to get out of his grip, but he was stronger and older than her.

"If you'd just shut up, you'd find out."

Derek was correct. In the distance, once she was actually paying attention, she could hear at least two different loud things crashing through the forest, and when she listened harder, she realized exactly _who_ those things were.

Scott and Stiles.

Peeking around the tree, she could see that both boys were bent over a particular spot. "This is it." Scott looked around, "I saw the body, the deer came running."

That's when it clicked. Scott was talking about Laura's body, which meant that he had seen it before Derek had managed to bury it.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggested, seeming unsure and slightly disbelieving.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler those things are like 80 bucks," While Scott spoked, Shiloh noticed Derek moving out of the corner of her eye, neither of the teens in front of them paying attention.

Shiloh moved to follow, praying that he wasn't going to hurt either of the boys.

It was Stiles who spotted them first, eyes lighting up in recognition when he saw her, but turning fearful when he met Derek's gaze. He slapped Scott's shoulder, causing the other boy to look over and stand quickly to face them.

"What are you doing here?" Derek marched forward, his patented angry glare set on his face, "This is private property."

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles looked like a child who had gotten caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Scott seemed less afraid than his friend, "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but…" He trailed off as Derek raised an eyebrow, glancing at Shiloh in confusion before he continued, "Uh, forget it."

Pulling his hand from his pocket, Shiloh watched at Derek tossed something to the boy, her heightened senses letting her know that it was an inhaler. The older werewolf must have found it while he'd been searching.

While Scott looked it over, Derek turned and walked back in the direction he had come, leaving Shiloh behind.

"Um, sorry about him," She apologized to them quickly, both seeming extremely confused as to what she was still doing there. "he''s going through some personal problems."

"Shiloh!"

"Coming!" Shiloh rolled her eyes, turning back to give Scott and Stiles one last wave before trudging after Derek, knowing she had just pissed him off further.

He had waited until the two boys were out of sight to rip into her. "What did I tell you earlier?" When she refused to answer, he gritted his teeth, "I _said_ to stay out of it!"

Sick of his attempts to have authority over her, Shiloh snapped, "You're not the boss of me, Derek and you're not my alpha!" For a moment, he looked taken back by her words, but quickly steeled himself, "I don't have pack and neither do you so stop trying to control what I do. I'm perfectly capable of handling anything you can, so stop treating me like a kid."

"Fine, do whatever you want," He said with a calm anger, probably due to her reminding him his sister was dead, "just stay out of my way."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Shiloh marched off in one direction before realizing they were both going back to the Hale house, so she pushed past him so that she could get there first.

Childish, yes, but she really didn't care.

* * *

The next day, no matter how hard she tried, she could not have a conversation with either of the boys she'd seen in the woods the day before. It wasn't due to any fault of her own, they actually seemed to be actively avoiding her.

In the end of first period, she had approached them only for Stiles to kick Scott and exclaim that they were late for second, the two scrambling away faster than she thought possible for a human.

They dodged her at lunch too, so she just sat with Lydia, Allison, and the lacrosse boys, contemplating her next move, while also getting to know the new girl.

As it turned out, Allison had been pretty much everywhere in the United States due to her father selling firearms to the police. She never really stayed in one place long, and Shiloh could relate because after events from two years ago, she was constantly on the move. Beacon Hills was the longest she'd stayed anywhere since. She was an only child but claimed that her Aunt Kate was like an older sister to her.

Shiloh could definitely see them becoming friends, and Allison's more toned down, warm demeanor definitely balanced out Lydia's chipper, dominating personality.

Today, there was no need for Lydia to physically drag Shiloh to lacrosse practice, since she figured that it would be the only place she would manage to corner Scott and Stiles to talk to them. So, she walked with Allison and Lydia after class to the field once more, sitting down on the bleachers and waiting for the two

"Scott! Scott, wait up!"

She could hear Stiles before she saw him, running towards Scott and skidding to a halt directly in front of him. Though, it seemed like Scot didn't have time for whatever the frantic boy had to say.

"I'm playing in the first elimination, man. Can't it wait?" He brushed Stiles off, picking up his gear and putting on the gloves.

If his erratic heartbeat was anything to go by, whatever Stiles was trying to say was pretty important, "Just hold on, okay?" He gripped Scott's shoulder pads, "I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body in the woods."

The word body caused Shiloh to perk up, definitely directing all of her attention on the two boys' conversation; but, Scott was not having any of it, apparently too focused on lacrosse tryouts.

"I gotta go Stiles."

"Wait, no! Scott! You'll never believe what it was!" Stiles made to follow but stopped short, breathing deeply, and Shiloh turned her ear in his direction to make sure she heard what would follow. "It was a wolf."

 _Well,_ Shiloh thought, relieved, _at least they have a plausible explanation and a bunch of hunters won't invade Beacon Hills to kill us all._

Coach blew his whistle, signaling the start of tryouts and Shiloh watched with bated breath as he put Scott in the field this time instead of in goal. This wasn't good—not good at all—because defense was a position where a player needed some major aggression and aggression is not a smart idea for a newly turned werewolf.

Within the first play, Jackson had knocked Scott roughly to the ground, setting of what Shiloh knew would be a terrible train of events.

During the next one, Scott got possession of the ball and had managed to flip over the defenders at the other end, shooting the ball straight past the goalie and right into the net. Everyone but Shiloh jumped up, clapping and cheering, while she sat down shaking her head slightly. She had never seen another player do that and that would attract attention the teen.

Tryouts continued in a similar fashion, with Scott and Jackson competing the entire time, most of the time it was Scott who ended up victorious.

Shiloh realized something as she watched the boy, something she hadn't thought of before but maybe should have considered.

Scott didn't know he was a werewolf!

But how could he not?

He was exhibiting all of the signs. The heightened senses, the strength and agility, and also most likely the anger issues.

Then again, she had been born a werewolf, so she never had to think about it. Most people didn't know about the supernatural, so she guessed it made sense that he might not know what he is now.

But that meant that he would be completely unprepared for the full moon that night, and he might do something he'll definitely regret in the morning.

There was not much time to dwell on it, because after tryouts, Lydia had forced the girl into her car, waving goodby to Allison, who would be coming to the party tonight with Scott and driving them to her house to get ready.

On the way to the strawberry blonde's house, Shiloh remembered that she didn't get to talk to Scott and Stiles but prayed she would get a chance at the party.

Three hours later, Shiloh was dressed in a light blue mini dress paired with a black leather jacket that made her feel super cool, yet also uncomfortably too similar to Derek. If she was honest, she looked super hot and Lydia had done a good job.

This time.

Shiloh had refused to wear anything that made her look too girly or that physically hurt to wear, and this time Lydia had actually complied.

At 8:00, Jackson pulled up in his ridiculously expensive Porsche, and Shiloh was crammed into the back like the hundreds of times she's ridden with them before. When they pulled up to the party, Shiloh got a strong whiff of Derek's scent, meaning he had a similar idea and was there to watch Scott due to the full moon.

Allison, Scott and Stiles were also there somewhere, so when Lydia had pushed her seat up to let the werewolf out, she leaped up onto the sidewalk and hurried to the front door, "Have fun you two!" She called over her shoulder as she left them, not seeing Jackson's relieved look and Lydia's disappointed frown. If she had she might have stuck around them a little longer.

Once inside, the first thing she did was find the nearest keg, filled up a red solo cup even though such a small amount would have no physical effects on a werewolf.

Then, she made a beeline to the backyard, exiting through the sliding glass door soon enough to see Allison and Scott dancing.

By the small bonfire, she could see Derek lurking, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration when his eyes met hers, before disappearing back into the shadows. Meanwhile, Lydia and Jackson looked like the definition of gross, groping each other on the corner of the patio.

A sudden familiar feeling washed over her and her eyes instinctively went up to stare at the moon, round and full in the night sky, before darting over to Scott, who was starting to show symptoms of the first shift. She watched as the sweat covered boy stumbled away from Allison, leaving her confused and looking slightly hurt.

They both followed the boy through the house and out onto the front lawn where Scott was already pulling away.

Shiloh stopped five feet behind the girl, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder when another voice spoke.

"Allison," Derek called, causing the girl to turn around, first looking at Shiloh with a small smile and then the person who had actually said her name, "I'm a friend of Scott's.

The lie caused a low growl to emanate from Shiloh's chest, not loud enough for Allison to hear, but Derek definitely could. He ignored her warning and stepped forward.

"This is my cousin, Derek!" Shiloh blurted out before the other werewolf had a chance to say anything.

"Your cousin?" Allison asked, unsurely.

Shiloh watched as Derek set his jaw, giving him another warning glare, "Yes, my _cousin._ "

"Her cousin." Derek echoed flatly, "What I was trying to say, was that Scott asked me to drive you home."

"Oh no," She shook her head, much to Shiloh's relief "that's alright, I'll just call my dad."

Derek wouldn't take no for an answer, and turned on the charm that Shiloh wasn't aware he possessed, "It's okay. I'm already here. There's no need to bother your father."

It took her a minute of contemplation, but Allison eventually agreed to let the man take her home, convincing Shiloh that the girl must have missed a bunch of lessons on the subject of stranger danger.

"Hey, I'll come too!" She stepped up next to Allison, smiling coyly at her 'cousin'.

He met her with a sharp look of his own, "No, you should stay, have fun and get one of your friends to drive you home."

"That's okay," Shiloh laughed internally when his expression morphed to one of defeat, "I'm kinda tired anyway."

So, Derek led both teens to his black tinted Camaro, making sure Allison sat in the front for some reason, before shoving Shiloh towards the back door of the car. The ride was tense, both werewolves experiencing more intense feelings of anger than usual due to the full moon and simultaneously trying to make sure the other couldn't do what they set out to do.

For Derek, it was along the lines of using Allison to threaten Scott or get information. And for Shiloh, it was protect Allison from whatever weird or dangerous thing Derek was planning to do to her.

Fifteen minutes of that went by before they pulled up outside of Allison's large house, the girl thanking Derek and getting out of the car with Shiloh following.

"Sorry about him," Shiloh apologized, "he's a little odd."

"Its fine, thanks for coming with us, I figured you'd rather stay at the party then drive me home." The Argent girl blushed shyly.

Shiloh laughed at the girl's expression, "If there's anything I dislike, it's a high school party, So, don't worry about me Are you gonna be okay?"

Allison beamed before moving forward quickly, wrapping her arms around a shocked Shiloh, "Still, thank you," She squeezed her tightly once before letting go, "but to answer your question, I'm a little upset that Scott just left like that. I thought he really liked me."

"Oh he does!" Shiloh could unfortunately smell just how much he liked her, "Maybe he got sick or something, I heard there's something going around."

"Maybe," She considered, opening her mouth to say more when a loud honking cut her off.

"Sorry, but if I don't leave now, he'll make me walk home." Its said like a joke, but the omega knows that Derek will actually leave her.

"Okay, goodnight Shiloh! See you at school." Allison waved as she walked backwards up the steps of her porch, watching as Shiloh got in the passenger seat and the Camaro sped out of her driveway at an extremely unsafe speed.

* * *

"Um, you just passed the turn." Shiloh was the first to break the stony silence, turning her head to look back at the road that led back to the Hale house, then glancing back to Derek to see that he was completely unfazed, paying her no mind. "We aren't going to your house, are we?"

"No," He said shortly, turning into a neighborhood that she didn't recognize, "I have to find Scott before he kills someone, and you're going to wait in the car."

She considered his words, "It's funny that you think I'm going to wait in the car like some incapable child." His lips quirked up briefly, "and it's also slightly terrifying that you know where Scott lives."

Derek didn't reply, instead pulling the car up beside a small, two story home and rolling down the window. Scott's scent was fresh, but there was no heartbeat coming from inside the house, which meant that the werewolf must have just left.

"He went into the woods," Derek spoke more to himself, reversing and backtracking out of the development, "we'll have to cut him off on foot."

A little pleased that she had actually been included in his plan, Shiloh wisely kept her mouth shut and gave a single nod instead. They parked the car on the side of the road that bordered the Beacon Hills Preserve, before Derek took off, not waiting for the girl to catch up. She watched confused as he stopped, hanging up a jacket on a tree limb, jerking his head to tell Shiloh to hide and then doing so himself.

It was Allison's jacket.

Once she realized this, she knew what Derek was doing. He was using Allison's scent to draw out Scott, who had become borderline obsessed with the girl, in her own opinion.

Minutes later, the werewolf came running, landing in a crouch at the base of the tree with a jacket and staring up, face shifted with yellow eyes glowing.

"Where is she?" He growled, the change making his voice rougher than usual.

"She's safe," Derek responded, stepping out, with Shiloh following his lead, "from you."

When Scott spotted Derek, he leapt at him, only for Derek to grab him mid-air and pull him towards the forest floor, the both of them rolling until the older werewolf managed to pin the other to the tree.

"Don't worry, Scott." Shiloh assured him, meeting his eyes, "I wouldn't let him hurt her."

That doesn't seem to reassure him, because he looks at her for a moment before struggling in Derek's grasp once more, "What did you do with her?"

That's when Shiloh heard it.

Three heartbeats.

Derek must have heard it too, because he tells Scott to be quiet, but it's too late. He tells them both to run and Shiloh realizes that it isn't just a couple of teenagers that got lost. The sound of a gun cocking cemented just exactly who was with them.

Hunters.

Fear flooded into Shiloh, causing her to freeze up. She hadn't come into contact with hunters since the night her pack was slaughtered mercilessly by a group of them. They hadn't done anything wrong and kept an extremely low profile so she didn't know how the hunters had found them.

She's roused from her thoughts when Derek bowls into her, pushing her to the ground and out of sight just as a low whistling noise sounded, followed by a flash of light.

While the two experienced werewolves had managed to get out of the way, Scott was blinded by the flash arrow, and another whistle signaled another arrow that lodged into Scott's arm, pinning him to the tree behind him.

He cried out in pain and Shiloh struggled underneath Derek's weight to get up and help him, but the older werewolf pinned her down with a hand covering her mouth.

They could only watch as the three hunters came into view, each holding a weapon pointed at the trapped boy, To Shiloh's surprise, Derek lifted himself off her, pointing with his finger to the man on the right and holding up three fingers.

There was no way she could misunderstand his plan.

"Take him." The man in the center ordered, not taking his eyes off of Scott's.

In the three second that followed, Derek counted silently with his fingers and as soon as the third one went up, they both jumped into action. Shiloh took two large bounds before she reached her designated target, grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him into the nearest tree, effectively knocking him out cold.

By the time she had finished, Derek was already breaking off the arrow pinning Scott to the tree. Shiloh followed behind them as they ran quickly, only stopping when they had made it far enough away.

"Who were they?" Scott asked, leaning against a tree and clutching his arm.

"Those were hunters," Shiloh panted, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Derek, who barely seemed phased, explained, "They've kind of been hunting our kind for centuries."

This set Scott off.

Immediately, the boy jumped up from his crouch and glared, "Us? You mean you two!" He pointed at them, still using the tree for support. "You did this to me! And you probably did it to her, too!" Shiloh wrinkled her nose at just how wrong he was.

Instead of telling the boy the truth of who actually bit him, Derek went a different way, "Is it really so bad, Scott?" He asked, taking a couple steps forward, "That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for."

 _Or just kill,_ Shiloh thought, not entirely impressed with Derek's speech.

"The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it."

Derek stared at him, "You will. And your gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it." He ignored Shiloh's huff of annoyance, leaning forward to press Scott to the tree. "So you and me, Scott? We're brothers now."

As Derek turned to leave, Shiloh took a step closer to Scott, "I'm really sorry, Scott. I know that it doesn't seem like it, but Derek isn't completely terrible."

"Why are you with him?" The boy asked when he could finally stand up straight.

"We both have a common goal." _Stopping the Alpha,_ she added silently, "Once that's finished, I'll be out of your hair and Beacon Hills."

Scott nodded, although he had no idea what their goal was, "Can you help me?"

"There isn't anything that I can show you that Derek can't." Shiloh pointed out unwillingly.

"It's just," He paused, blinking up at her with his wide puppy-dog eyes, "you seem different from him and maybe you could help me keep it under control during school.

She had to admit, Scott's innocent demeanor tugged at her heartstrings, but she knew Derek wouldn't like it if she got in his way. On the other hand, when has she ever let the older werewolf tell her what to do?

Never.

"I'll think about it." She finally conceded, and the boy's face lit up.

"Thank you, Shiloh, you won't regret it! See you at school!"

He took off in one direction, leaving the blonde standing shocked. "Hey! I said maybe!" She called after him, shaking her head and heading back to Derek's car, when she received no reply.

And that's how Shiloh got roped into helping Scott McCall.

* * *

 **And there's the first chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think, feedback is always welcome. I'll try to update once a week but once my second semester starts again, it might be a little hard.**

 **Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. Only my OC Shiloh.**

* * *

Shiloh's weekend was spent avoiding a brooding Derek, who's usual sour mood had been worsened by their encounter with the hunters. When they'd arrived back at the house, he had quickly left to make sure they hadn't been followed, returning only to inform her that they were gone.

Unfortunately, that didn't quell Shiloh's fears. The encounter had brought back memories she'd tried so hard to forget from two years ago.

Her dreams were haunted by the lifeless eyes of those she loved and the gleaming end of a pistol inches from her face, a condescending female voice on the other side of the gun.

The only reprieve she received was when Lydia had called her Sunday morning, claiming that they were going to the mall. Normally, the girl would put up some sort of fight, but she jumped at the chance to think about anything else.

Even if that meant Jackson Whittemore.

Since her 'house,' if she could call it that, was not something that Lydia would approve of, they agreed to meet at the mall. They had spent the entire afternoon browsing through each department store, but it was when they were leaving that the strawberry blonde let out a huff of frustration.

"Shiloh, what is wrong with you?"

"Well, the guidance counselor says I have a dislike for authority," The girl joked with a laugh, "but I think it's actually a dislike for idiots."

Lydia didn't find her words funny, pursing her lips with a stern glare, "Shiloh, I'm serious. I may have only known you for six months, but I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were! But, I'm fine." The other girl didn't look convinced, and Shiloh sighed, "Okay, I've just been having some family issues, that's all."

It wasn't a lie, not really, so why did Shiloh feel so bad when it slipped from her lips?

Probably because her entire friendship with Lydia was full of lies, from where she lived, to who she lived with. The only way she could justify it was reminding herself that she lied to protect them both.

"Is it your aunt?" Lydia asked, looking thoughtful and curious, because Shiloh rarely ever mentioned anyone from her family.

Shiloh nodded, "Yeah, she's just going through a rough patch, and my cousin is in town, which is seriously making everything worse." It was as close to the truth as she could give.

Her friend titled her head, "Cousin? You've never mentioned your aunt having a son."

"Oh, she doesn't." Not one that was only a couple years younger than her. "He's more like a second cousin, I think, but we don't get along so that's why I don't talk about him."

"Well, I'm sorry about your aunt." Lydia said sincerely, "I'm sure it'll get better soon." _You don't know how wrong you are, Lydia,_ Shiloh thought while her friend continued, "But, you know you can talk to me, right? Everything doesn't always have to be about me."

That was the side of Lydia Martin that made Shiloh want to be her friend, not the disinterested, dumb girl that she pretended to be at school.

Shiloh placed a hand on the girls' forehead, faking a look of concern, "Are you sick?"

"Shiloh!" Lydia batted the hand away, looking cross, "Just promise me that you'll ask if you need help, okay? That's what friends are for."

"You got it." She grinned, throwing her arms around the girl and nearly knocking her over, "You're so good to me."

"Hey! You're wrinkling my shirt!" Pretending she didn't like every second of it, Lydia pushed the girl away.

"You love me." Shiloh stuck her tongue out, trotting ahead of the girl to her black Volkswagen Beetle, "And you promised me ice cream!"

Shaking her head at her childish best friend, Lydia tried and failed to hide her smile, "Yeah, yeah. You'll get your ice cream."

But, the company of Lydia and frozen treats could only distract Shiloh from her problems for so long. The light feeling in her chest diminished after she and the other girl parted ways, Shiloh once again waving off the offer of a ride home.

After another sleepless night, the weekend had finally ended, and she could at least have something other than Laura and her pack, the hunters, and Scott McCall to constantly think about.

So, imagine her surprise when the aforementioned boy and his best friend appeared at her locker on Monday.

* * *

"Hey! Shiloh!"

The girl in question turned from the inside of her locker to see two annoyingly familiar boys standing behind her dressed in lacrosse gear. She sighed, just wanting to go back to her bed after another long day of pretending to be fine.

"Can I help you two?"

Both teens exchanged a look before returning their gazes back to Shiloh, wearing completely different expressions. Scott was grinning innocently while his best friend was openly glaring at her, making it no secret that he didn't trust her at all.

"I just wanted to thank you again for helping me." The new wolf said, his brown hair flopping every which way.

"I never agreed to anything McCall," She watched as his grin fell a little bit, "but this isn't going to be some Karate Kid movie. There's no wax on or wax off. It takes a lot of effort to control it and it's not going to be easy."

Scott's face lit up once more as he quickly nodded his head. "Got it! I can do that."

From his side, Stiles let out a noise of discontent, "Scott, man. Are you seriously going to take werewolf lessons from _Derek Hale's_ cousin."

"Hey," Shiloh leveled the sheriffs son with a glare of her own, "Derek's not my cousin, that's just a cover for the school and legal documents." Scott and Stiles looked a little surprised at her words, "Also, besides Derek, I'm your best bet at not tearing some poor soul apart next full moon. Unless your gonna check out some werwolf books from the library because those are super reliable."

Stiles adopted a sheepish look, finding his shoes more interesting to look at.

"My point exactly."

"So, then wolf girl," Stiles leaned in closer, "why did you come to Beacon Hills?"

Slamming locker door shut, Shiloh faced the lanky boy with a steely look, "And this conversation is over." She growled, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him towards the front of the school, leaving a confused and slightly scared Stiles behind. "C'mon Scott, I believe you have something to take care of."

"I do?" He asked, eyebrows drawing together in confusion, until Shiloh pointed out the brunette girl sitting on one of the benches outside. "I do!"

Shiloh watched as Scott marched over to Allison with a determined look, profusely apologizing once she acknowledged him and trying to come up with a logical excuse for running out on her. After she bought that he really wasn't feeling well, she rewarded him with a second chance, making the omega watching them smile.

The two walked towards the parking lot, where a red SVU beeped and caught Shiloh's attention. A tallish blonde man stepped out of the car and a familiar scent drifted through her nose.

It was the lead hunter from Friday night.

"That's my dad." Her heightened hearing caught Allison's words, making her lungs stop working when she saw the girl pointing at the blonde hunter. She said goodbye to Scott and got into the car, her father shutting the door behind her and turning to smile at Scott.

Scott seemed to figure out who he was too, because he immediately froze up with his eyes basically popping out of his head.

Shiloh prayed the man didn't recognize him, because if he did, the teen wolf was screwed. The hunter drove away and she watched as Scott rushed back into the school, not even seeing her when he went past.

"We're so screwed." She groaned, hitting her head against the brick wall of the building.

With a newfound surge of energy—more like adrenaline—Shiloh headed in the direction of the lacrosse field, berating herself the entire way for not figuring out sooner.

How could she forget one of the most well known hunter family lines? She had to chalk it up to all the stress she's been under as of late, making the name slip through the cracks of her memory.

Of course the young werewolf had managed to befriend the daughter of her enemies.

That wasn't her only problem, though.

Now she had to worry about whether Allison knew about her families line of work, and if she did, how much she knew. Having enhanced hearing, Shiloh figured that the girl wasn't aware of her new friend being a werewolf because her heartbeat was always steady when talking to Shiloh and only ever got erratic when thinking about Scott.

But for how long would she be kept in the dark?

Shiloh didn't know, but she vowed to worry about it when it happened and focus on the bigger problems.

Helping Scott McCall and stopping the Alpha.

Surprisingly, Lydia was not in the stands cheering on her boyfriend and being distracted as of late, Shiloh couldn't recall if she'd mentioned not going to practice at lunch.

Coach Finstock put Jackson on defense with the rest of the guys in line for a drill. Scott was knocked on his back by the captain, looking shocked that the other boy was able to overpower his werewolf strength.

"My grandmother can move faster than that," Coach leaned down to talk to Scott, "and she's dead." _Oh no,_ Shiloh though as he continued to taunt the wolf. "Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, Coach."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Coach!" He growled out and if she could see his face, Shiloh knew she'd probably see a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

This was not good. Now, she had to worry about a pissed off baby werewolf playing an extremely aggressive sport.

Coach was yelling about Scott doing it again, and she could see Stiles biting his lip from his position behind the teen. The whistle blew and Scott rushed up to Jackson, nailing him in the shoulder with his own and sending him to the ground, writhing in pain and gripping his shoulder.

Shiloh watched as Scott fell to his knees, feet from the boy and clutching his head, no doubt trying to control himself. His best friend was by his side as the rest of the team surrounded Jackson.

Ignoring Coach's 'no girls on the field' rule, Shiloh jogged onto the field just in time to hear Scott tell Stiles that he couldn't control it.

"Okay," She said, reaching the two and gripping Scott's shoulder tightly, "let's go."

Together, Stiles and Shiloh pulled the boy to his feet and directed him to the locker room, the latter glaring when she spotted Derek just standing there and watching, the man just raising an eyebrow in response.

"We have to get him somewhere secluded," The girl spoke over the half-shifted werewolf's head.

"Um," Stiles stuttered, before getting an idea, "The locker room! Everyone's out here!"

Shiloh nodded and the two continued to half drag the other boy to the boys locker room, pushing him through the door and allowing him to collapse on the tiled floor.

"Scott, are you okay?" Stiles asked, kneeling down in front of his friend.

Learning against the wall, Scott looked up, eyes yellow and canines protruding, "Get away from me!" He shouted, causing Shiloh to push Stiles behind her and grip the slowly unraveling boy's shoulders.

"Scott," She shook him, "hey, listen to me."

But, he was already too far gone. In one move, he swept his arm out, catching Shiloh in the side and throwing her into a row of lockers. She landed with a crash, most likely denting a few and left with her head spinning.

Scott was apparently after Stiles, chasing him around the locker room and cornering him in the back, snarling like a rapid dog.

Managing to shake the blurriness from her vision, Shiloh intercepted him before he could leap onto his best friend, slamming him to the floor and holding him there. "Run, Stiles!" She yelled, struggling to keep Scott down.

The boy listened to her words, staggering to the door, before turning around with a grimly determined look in his eyes. He glanced to his right and saw something that gave him an idea.

Shiloh was holding both of Scott's wrist, his claws inches from her throat and praying for her life when they were both hit with something cold and foamy. The substance seemed to snap the newer werewolf out of it, his claws and teeth retracting. He rolled off of her, leaving her breathing heavily on the floor next to him.

"Stiles? Shiloh?" He asked in confusion, looking from the girl next to him, to his best friend leaning on the doorframe. "W-What happened?"

"He won't remember," Shiloh informed a pissed off Stiles, "it's a side effect of losing control."

Stiles ignored her, throwing off his gloves, "You tried to kill us." He sat down in front of the confused teen, "It's like I told you before. It's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"It's lacrosse," Scott said, "it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."

"He's right, Scott." Shiloh piped up from her position sitting against a locker, "You have to keep calm or you'll end up hurting someone."

"You can't play Saturday," Stiles shook his head, "you're gonna have to get out of the game."

Knowing he had a point, Shiloh nodded in agreement, but Scott didn't see it that way, "But, I'm first line."

"Not anymore."

* * *

Shiloh found Derek in the parking lot, leaning against his black Camaro with his arms crossed.

"Thanks a lot for the help back there Derek." She stopped directly in front of him, glaring upwards.

"You seemed to have it under control," His tone implied that he was being sarcastic, "but, I mean, what's a seasoned werewolf against a baby beta?"

"Shut up!" Shiloh hissed, his knowledge of her omega status making her weaker, cutting deep. "At least I'm trying to help him."

Derek walked around the car to the drivers side, getting in and rolling down the passenger window. "I am helping him. I'm about to go tell him he can't play in the game." The car purred to life when he turned the key.

"Oh! And thanks for clueing me in about Allison being the daughter of a family of hunters!"

"I thought you knew," He said gruffly, looking ay her like an idiot. "Her last name is Argent for god sakes."

Shiloh could feel her canines extending in anger at Derek's tendency to be an asshole, "Of course you wouldn't tell me, cause apparently we're on different sides!"

He eyed her seriously for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't have time for this. I have to find Scott."

"You mean threaten him?" Derek was silent, choosing instead to floor it out of the lot and nearly crushing Shiloh's foot with his tires. "Thanks for the ride!" She called after him.

Once again, Shiloh had to resort to walking the several miles back to the Hale house, wondering the entire way how exactly Derek was going to get Scott to not play, but knowing he'd probably persuade him with bodily harm. She'd have to find out herself, though because when he returned to the burnt down house, the last remaining Hale said nothing, only handing her Allison's jacket and leaving once again.

She'd returned it first thing in the morning and most of the day was uneventful, besides getting roped into hanging out with Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Scott, and Stiles after the game. It seemed too much like a date and Shiloh didn't really like that her date would be Stiles.

Jackson was taken to the hospital after the incident and Shiloh was pretty sure he had a dislocated shoulder but didn't like him enough to ask for clarification. It was all Lydia could talk about, and she rightfully blamed Scott McCall.

She was finishing her Economics homework when the newest werewolf rode his bike up the lawn, screaming for the only other occupant.

"Derek! DEREK!"

Shiloh picked her textbook up and decided to let Derek take this one, since she didn't hear Scott screaming her name. Of course, she didn't get to finish the assignment before she received a text from a certain strawberry blonde saying she was in the hospital.

Immediately, Shiloh felt a pulling sensation in her gut, urging her to Beacon Memorial and without thought, rushed out the back of the house in the hospital's direction.

It took her only fifteen minutes to reach her destination, werewolf speed and worry for Lydia making the journey quicker. She could smell her friends Chanel No. 5 perfume as soon as she opened the door, following it to the waiting room.

"Lydia!" She dashed towards her friend who was sitting in one of the extremely uncomfortable waiting room chairs, "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh, yes, that's perfect." Lydia held her hand up to the confused omega, seemingly talking to no one, "Okay, I'll talk to you later."

Still concerned, Shiloh gripped the other girl by the shoulders, looking for any hint of injury while simultaneously smelling her for any signs of blood.

"Shiloh!" The girl exclaimed, pushing her off, "What are you doing?"

Panting, the werewolf released her grip, tilting her head in confusion, "You aren't hurt?"

"No," Lydia shook her head, "I'm here with Jackson."

Adrenaline rush dissipating, Shiloh raised her hand to her forehead, teeth gritted, "So, you're telling me I came all the way to the hospital for _Jackson._ "

The queen bee batted her eyelashes innocently, "I was just bored and hoping that my best friend would come and keep me company."

Wanting to be angry but just relieved her friend was safe, Shiloh fell into the chair to Lydia's right, leaning back and resting her head against the wall. "You could have just said that instead of 'I'm at the hospital please come',"

"It was faster that way."

Shiloh sighed, closing her eyes when Lydia's bluetooth rang again, and settling herself in the chair for what would probably be several hours of boredom while they waited for Jackson.

Apparently, luck was on her side that night because a fluttered Stiles Stillinski ambled into the room, feeling up when spotting Lydia and seeming to have a minor panic attack.

The supernatural girl of the two straightened up a bit to get a better look at the lanky teen who hadn't noticed her presence. Stiles was leaning against the reception desk muttering a couple 'oh my god's,' if Shiloh's enhanced hearing was correct. Her nose wrinkled as she caught a whiff of perspiration coming from him.

Getting the nerve to approach the Martin girl, Shiloh felt a wave of pity for the boy wash over her as she knew this would not end well.

"Hey, Lydia!" He rested his hand on the wall in attempt to be cool. "You probably don't remember me." Nerves caused him to use his hands too much. "I sit behind you in biology."

Now that he mentioned it, Shiloh had forgotten he was also in that class, tacking it up to Mr. Harris reprimanding her every time she so much as turned her head slightly from the chalkboard.

Lydia was looking at him, but the voice she could hear coming from the earpiece let Shiloh know that she really wasn't _seeing_ him.

The poor boy didn't seem to notice because he kept going, "Uh, anyway. I always kinda thought we had this connection."

If he wasn't spilling his feelings for her friend, Shiloh might have found the entire situation hilarious, but this was just extremely embarrassing.

"You know, unspoken, of course." Stiles continued, "Maybe it'd be kinda cool to get to know each other."

"Hold on, give me one-second."

He stared at Lydia with wide brown eyes as she finally removed the earpiece from her head, "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said." She crushed him quickly and with barely any effort. "Was it worth repeating?"

Ouch, Shiloh thought, a typical Lydia Martin rejection.

Stiles face dropped in defeat, barely able to stutter out a response, "Uh, n-no." His arm slid down the wall and dropped to his side limply. "Sorry." He gestured to a seat around the corner, shaking his head and taking a seat. "You don't care."

"That was a little harsh, Lydia." Shiloh admonished the girl who was sticking the piece back in her ear.

"What?"

Completely unfazed, Lydia gave Shiloh a confused glance before yapping away on the phone again,

A little while later, Jackson appeared from one of the many rooms along the hall and his girlfriend pranced over to meet him, speaking quietly.

Knowing she was going to regret it later, the wolf lifted herself from the seat, completely ignored by her friend and made her way around the corner where Stiles had sat down, a pamphlet open in front of him.

"You know," Shiloh drawled, spooking the boy, "you might learn more about the menstrual cycle if that wasn't upside down."

"I-I, w-what?" He glanced down to see her gesturing to the piece of paper in his grip, face reddening when he realized what she was referring too. "I'm not, I mean, I wasn't-"

Shiloh held up a hand to stop his gibberish response, "Don't hurt yourself." He stopped trying to get out a response, "I just wanted to apologize for Lydia."

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't take it personally," Shiloh explained, "but she isn't doing it because it's you specifically. She does that to pretty much everyone."

"Not you." Stiles pointed out, looking over to the conversing couple, the conversation seeming tenser than before. " She likes you."

The girl shrugged, a smirk tugging at her lips, "Lucky break."

"Oh," He didn't seem convinced but at least appeared to be a little livelier than moments before.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, observing closely as he tensed up again.

"What?" He looked around quickly, "Can't I be visiting my teammate, Jackson?"

That triggered a loud snort from the girl in front of him, multiple heads turning at the loud noise that broke the silence, including Lydia and Jackson.

Lowering her voice, it took on a more rougher edge, "Where's Scott?"

"Scott? You mean Scott McCall?" Stiles' heart beat unsteadily,

"No, I meant the other newly turned werewolf named Scott that you hang out with." She growled, "Of course I mean Scott McCall!"

Instead of admitting the truth, the human laughed awkwardly, unaware she could tell he was lying, "I haven't seen him."

"We're both on the same side here, Stillinski." He didn't seem convinced of her statement.

"Are we?" He narrowed his eyes, "Is Derek on that side as well."

"As much as I don't like him, we have a common goal."

Stiles gulped, heart rate picking up and finding the courage to ask his next question, "And is that goal to murder innocent people like that girl?"

That earned a reaction from the werewolf.

She clenched her fists and felt her claws extending into her hand, the sting accompanied by the sticky warm feeling of blood where the claws had cut open. Taking a deep breath to remain mostly unshifted, she glared at the boy her blue eyes glowing slightly.

"I already told you," She hissed, causing the sheriff's son to inch backwards. "you don't know everything. That girl was-"

Lydia's raised voice from across the room interrupted the truth that Shiloh was about to reveal.

"You want to be a little high school amateur? Or, _do you want to go pro?_ "

Losing her train of thought, Shiloh and Stiles watched as the couple made out disgustingly in front of the entire room. They continued for a couple moments before pulling apart and heading towards the exit, Lydia calling out, "C'mon Shiloh!"

Wanting to finish their conversation but too afraid to piss off the already angered girl, Shiloh turned back to Stiles, promising, "I'll explain everything later," before following the couple down the brightly lit hallway.

She didn't see the skeptical look on the boy's face after she left.

* * *

The next morning, Shiloh was roused from her sleep by a loud knocking at the front door. She wiped the rest of the sleep from her eyes as she headed to answer it. Once she registered that she didn't live in an actual habitable building, she froze.

"Derek Hale!" A male voice boomed, "This is the Beacon Hills' police, open up!"

Materializing directly behind her, the man in question didn't seem to be very surprised about the sudden visitors. He wore more of an annoyed look of acceptance.

"Hide." His voice was low enough so only she could hear.

Shiloh stepped behind a wall, more so on her own accord—at least, that's what she would claim if asked—than following Derek's orders. After another round of loud knocks, the older werewolf opened the door to find several guns pointed at him.

"Put your hands in the air!"

Hands raised in the air, even though he could definitely take on all three of them, Derek complied with their demands.

Sheriff Stillinski moved forward with a pair of handcuffs, "Derek Hale, you are under arrest for the Jane Doe found in the woods on the 31st of August." He clasped the metal restraints around Derek's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you…"

Shiloh's breath hitched when it fully hit her that Derek was being arrested for the murder of his own sister—not that the police knew that—and the only reason they were both still in Beacon Hills was to find the actual murderer and stop them.

"Is there anyone else here?" The Sheriff asked, looking past the restrained man and into the building.

"No." Derek answered gruffly, making a sweeping gesture with his eyes to signal Shiloh to get out.

"Deputy! Check the house."

Deathly silent, Shiloh crept out the open back of the crumbling structure, entering the woods and slinking around the perimeter just in time to see Derek being loaded into the back of a squad car.

To her left, she spotted several officers within a taped off square of land, digging up something buried underneath,

Wind blowing in her direction, she caught a sickening scent she knew all too well.

Laura.

As she connected the dots and realized that Derek had buried the other half of his sister in the yard, her stomach churned violently.

She had thought that the wolfsbane the other wolf had planted was some kind of grieving ritual, but she was so wrong.

He had buried her next to the house!

How could someone be so stupid?

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Scott McCall leaning against an annoyingly familiar blue jeep. The crunching of leaves drew her attention to the owner of said vehicle heading towards the cop car and sliding into the passenger side while his father and the cops were distracted.

Shiloh saw red.

Not only had these idiots got the wrong person arrested, they incapacitated the only other person that could help her find the Alpha.

Now, she had to help one of the idiots control himself _and_ find the literal Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
